Hurt Inside
by Sasura
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a strong girl, almost smiling, faking that smile everyday, she is always abused. She is always never cared for, her life is as hard as a boulder is, as her wounds hurt her more and more everyday, killing her slowly, full summary inside.
1. Concrete Angel

**Hurt Inside**

**Summary: Sakura Haruno is a strong girl, almost smiling, faking that smile everyday, she is always abused. She is always never cared for, her life is as hard as a boulder is, as her wounds hurt her more and more everyday, what is the meaning of this world? Suddenly a rockstar named Sasuke Uchiha, shows her the path to love, to the world, but is it already too late to repair all damages that had once inflicted to this painful sober young girl? **

Sakura Haruno opens the door to her prison, the door that holds all her secrets. The place where all pain was made. The dark blue carpet led down a long hall, almost 5 rooms were passed, to get to her room, when she got to the bright cherry pink and jade green door with "Sakura" written on it, she slowly opens the door, a rush of safety filled through her, as soon as she tries to do some homework, do something a normal person would...

"Sakura Haruno get down here!" her father yelled, as soon as she get down, he hits her.

"You bitch, we work our asses off to get you a good life, and you repay us like this?" her mother screames.

They were both drunk. After Sakura's grand mother passed away, her mother was always drunk and was abusive, Sakura's father was a kind hearted soul, only abducted by the poison her mother held after her grand mother's death.

_FlashBack_

_"Grandma!" 6 years old Sakura Haruno cried, running to the door, Sakura's grand mother was visiting for the day._

_"Hello Sakura" her grand mother smiled sweetly._

_"Grandma! Are we going somewhere today" Sakura asked, she smiled._

_"Yes we are, I am going to take you to the mall Sakura" her grand mother told her._

_"Can we go mommy?" Sakura asked._

_Her mother smiled whole heartingly, "Sure sweetie"_

_AT THE MALL_

_A drugs dealer hid behind the shadows of the building, he spotted the 2 and smirked. He let out a smoke bomb. Mists of black and grey evolved around Sakura and her grand mother._

_Sakura looked terrified, she turned to her grand mother._

_"Grandma! What should we do?" Sakura asked shakingly._

_"Sakura, try and find a way out, cover your mouth and nose, and try and find help" her grand mother replied._

_"What about you?" Sakura asked._

_"Its alright, now go Sakura, hurry!"_

_Sakura hugged her grand mother and said, "I love you" quickly ran out of the smoke, when she got out, she heard hoarse coughing, she tried to run back in, but she remembered her grand mother's words. "__**Sakura, try and find a way out, cover your mouth and nose, and try and find help". **__Sakura nodded, 'I wont fail you grandma, just hold on' she thought, she ran to the security outside of the building. _

_"Excuse me" she started, "My grandma is stuck inside the black stuff" she cried._

_The security man looked over at the smoke, no one would last in there._

_"Front of the mall, hurry" he talked into his walkie talkie._

_"Alright" he heard, he ran to the source of the problem._

_When the police got there, they tried getting Sakura's grand mother out, but they were too late.._

_"GRANDMA!" Sakura cried, she beat herself up inside._

_'I wasn't strong enough..' she kept telling herself._

_"Little miss, who are you with?" the police officer asked her._

_"My grandma" she said, pointing over to the dead body of her grandma._

_The police officer suddenly felt a pang of guilt, a girl so young to experience so much.._

_"Do you know your phone number?" the police officer's helper asked._

_"Yes, 604-555-2304" she replied._

_The police officers called the number and talked on the phone for a bit._

_"Your parents will be coming soon" the police officers said._

_End of FlashBack_

**She walks to school with the lunch that she packed**

Her mother slaps her.

Her father followed her mother, taking a random belt from Sakura's closet and wipped her.

"Your just a nuissance pety child" her father cried as she fell to unconcious (A/N: Spelling?))

After Sakura's grand mother died, Sakura's mother was struck with sadness, she always went out to drink, to try and relieve that pain, soon she becomes abusive, she always hurts Sakura, feeling it was a great way to make others suffer, feel her pain, especially the person who made her suffer this much. Sakura's father protected her for a time, but soon, he felt that his wife was right, she was the person who made them suffer, all of them. But Sakura's father went into the darkness, how many times Sakura tried to impress them, tried to get them to be a happy family once again, yet her failed attempts lead to abuse, to suffering, to pain.

Soon she awakes up, finding herself on the floor, blood around. She winces at the pressure of the intense pain in her arm...

She sees blood, all around. Her fear of blood.. She limps to her secret area in her room and got the bandages. She hid a stash of band aids from her grand mother inside her closet, she wanted to become a doctor one day, and she kept lots of first aid tools around, just in case. But she never thought, those medical tools, were there to save her life... she wanted to save others! She quietly walked to her parents room opening the door quietly, they were too busy making love to notice Sakura, she tearfully closed their door quietly. She was afraid, afraid they would see her, afraid she would have to experience all that again, she makes sure they were kept busy for the time being. She walks to the washroom and cleans the blood off her pale skin. She always believed her parents made love everytime they finished with Sakura, to relieve theirselves as well, all the tension, all the stress. All taken out of poor poor Sakura, and it wasn't even her fault.

Then she quietly falls into a peaceful slumber. Most people would wish that god could just take them out of this world. But not Sakura, she lived life the good way, thought sometimes.. she thought about having angel wings, and living in a peaceful serenity. When she was younger, she'd watch abuse videos, and feel bad for the people suffering it, she was in the 2 top Stop Child Abuse groups, but now, she was a victim, somebody out there was watching over her, she felt it. In her dreams she sees a man wearing a navy blue shirt, and white shorts _'Ready to escape hell?'_ it asks in her dreams. She nods, but as soon as she does so, she is waken up, by non other than a crash of lightning hitting a tree.

**Nobody knows what she's holdin' back**

Soon it was morning, Sakura awoke painfully, another day, another dream. She quickly got changed into her blue silk dress and ran to school. A gift from her mother.. way back...

_FlashBack  
"You know Sakura, blue and silk would look really nice on you dear" her mother smiled.  
"Really mother?" Sakura said, her emerald green eyes widened.  
"Yes dear" her mother said, she took the finishing dress piece off of her sewing rack.  
She presented it to her daughter, "Is it okay?" her mother questioned._

_"Wow! Mother it is lovely, I love it, thank you, thank you!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging her mother._

_"I'm glad you like it" she replies, she engulfed Sakura into a warm hug.  
A true, bright, radiant, smile stretches across her small pale face. Nothing was more beautiful._

_End Of FlashBack_

**Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday**

She saw her friends Sasuke, Naruto and Sai waiting for her at the door.(, she puts) She put on her fake smile and waved(s) at her friends.

"Sakura-chan! How are you?" Naruto called to the girl, smiling brightly.

"Yo ugly, why is your dress stained with blood?" Sai asked, looking at the (tinge) specks of blood.

Sasuke stared at the girl, he studied her face, he, caught what she was hiding, it was like a huge puzzle, waiting to be solved. Even with the slightest flinch, he would know she was lying, since when did Sakura always wear the same clothes? In their younger days, she was always mixing and matching...

_FlashBack  
5 years old Sakura, looked at her closet._

_"Mother made me this beautiful green shirt, I'll wear it... then I can wear this amazingly dazzling sparkle purple with stripes skirt grandma gave me!" Sakura exclaimed, like she had just solved an amazingly hard question to a crossword puzzle._

_"Wow Saki you look amazing" Sasuke commented, as she walked out, Sasuke was waiting for her outside of her house, to go get ice cream together._

_Sakura turned away as she blushed. "Umm, t-t-thank you Sasuke.. you look good too" she replied._

_End Of FlashBack_

**She hides the bruises with the linen and lace... ooohhhh.**

She hears the bell ring, giving them her fake smile, running away to the homeroom, she feels like breaking down, those constant lies she would make...

"Okay everyone we shall now hand out the tests, please begin" Mrs Kurenai their homeroom teacher says, she hands out the test paper, as she passes Sakura's desk she noticed her bruises...

**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.**

**It's hard to see the pain behind the mask**

Sakura caught Kurenai's eye and smiled slowly. She thinks of herself as a burden, in this world to do nothing but suffer, maybe her parents are right..

**Bearing the burden of a secret storm**

**Sometimes she wishes she was never born**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

When school is over, she rushes home, trying to not be late, so she wouldn't get too hard of a beating... But Sasuke caught her wrist as she ran out, and pushed her against the walls.

"What are you hiding Sakura?" he askes her.

"Nothing" she lies.

"I can see you are hiding something behind that mask of yours.." he whispereds.

"Really, its nothing" she insists.

He doesn't didn't believe her, "Then tell me what this blood is here?" he asked, pointing to her dress.

"Oh, I was just cooking, and the blood stained on my dress" she lies.

He believes, her.. "Okay.." he said, staring at her retreating back.

As she walks to her hell, she thinks, she shouldn't lie to everyone around her... She feels so bad, that even suicide would be better than living hell, and lieing to all ... to all her precious ones...

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel**

She runs home, but she is greeted by an angry voice.

"You are late," her mother screamed, enrangingly.

Sakura shuddered.

Her father used the same belt to whip her, this time, only it was harder, she winces in pain. Oh why does she deserve this? Wincing in pain, she asked herself again and again why she deserved this. Her cries went unheeded as her mother stood by.

"You know Sakura, try being more useful" her mother smirked.

"Your just pathetic, girl, you do nothing but make us suffer" her father continued.

She lets out a nervous cry...

**Somebody cries in the middle of the night**

**The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights**

Sasuke considered what Sakura had told him as he walked home from school. He didn't believe a word of it. Cooking? Since when did cooking leave bloodstains on a dress? Then there were the bruises. How could cooking do that to her? No, it was clear she was being abused. _'I will follow her home,'_ he thought, _'and see for myself what is really going on.'_

He followed her home, noting how quickly she ran. She was clearly afraid. As she reached her front door, Sasuke ducked behind a post box, hoping she wouldn't notice him as she turned to enter the house. He cringed when he heard the shrill "You are late!" yell of her mother. _'I was right,"_ he thought. Sasuke felt helpless and frightened. What would happen to Sakura if he did nothing? What could he do to make it stop? His hands felt numb. Pulling out his cellphone, he called the police and told them everything. In a matter of minutes, the police car pulled up the curb.

"Drop all items!" a police shouts, comming out of the police car.  
As the others followed the lead police out, a man slightly a bit older than Sasuke, approached the couple.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Haruno, you're coming with us" the man smiles sadly, he puts handcuffs on the couples arms.

As that happens, Sakura's parents think of what they did to Sakura. _'We were terrible parents..'_ they thought, as they entered the police car. With that, they all entered their respective cars. As they here the sirens, the neighbors finally feel guilty, for turning out the lights, Sakura sensing their guilt, smiles and them sadly, a sign saying, _'Its okay'_.

A man came to Sasuke, and a women to Sakura.

"Young lad, you were very brave, you just saved the life of your friend, and that is a very courageous thing to do, you've done well tonight lad, go to sleep now" the police men instructs Sasuke, ruffling his hair up.

Sasuke smrirks, "Don't worry, I will" he replies.

As the women approaches Sakura, Sakura feels a crack on her shoulder, she falls. The women runs to Sakura quickly.

"I just wanted to say... you've been through so much, good and bad.. you're a strong person honey." the women says catching Sakura as she falls limp, taking her into the police car...

Sasuke watches, after she is long gone, he slowly makes his way to his house, feeling like a hero, he also had another thought... _'I swear, I'll protect her with my life'_... he thinks, as he enters his house, a silent echo is heard... _'Son you have made a good choice in life'_ it says. Sasuke smiles, a true smile, he suffered the same fate long before, his goal now, was to save his friend, from the darkness. _'Thank you, but I think I already know this, I will try my best' _with that he falls asleep on the couch in his house, quietly, he dreams of a peaceful serenity, a place of eternal happiness.

**A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate**

**When morning comes it'll be too late**

Soon she sits defenseless on the police car seats, she feels like she'll pass out any minute, like her soul would be taken away any second now, she smiled ... a true smile, as a loud thud was heard, she slowly fades away, fading out of consciousness as the belt bit deeper and deeper into her flesh. It occurred to her that she might die this time, and she wasn't sad at all. She smiled, a true smile, anticipating her release.

Suddenly, there was a loud thud.

TBC...

**A statue stands in a shaded place**

**An angel girl with an upturned face**

**A name is written on a polished rock**

**A broken heart that the world forgot**

**Through the wind and the rain**

**She stands hard as a stone**

**In a world that she can't rise above**

**But her dreams give her wings**

**And she flies to a place where she's loved**

**Concrete angel...**

**Wow that was sad.. now the next chapter will be more happy, Sasuke commits his love and things are looking good. **

**Hope you like this chapter, please review.**

**Also thank you soo much WendWriter for beta-ing this story for me. )**

**-Sasura**


	2. I Got You

**Hurt Inside**

**Chapter 2: I Got You**

**Dear MidnightSaphires: **

Thank you for your review, I have taken your suggestion into consideration and I did. Thanks for your suggestion once again.

**Dear Keiko-Uchiha:**

Thank you for your review. ) I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter of Hurt Inside.

**Dear Virtuella:**

Thank you for your review, I will consider getting a beta-reader alike that, thanks for your suggestion.

**Dear KimmiUchiha:**

Thanks for your review, I hope this chapter will be as good as the last.

**Dear Dede:**

I will! Dattebayo, its a promise, thanks for your review.

**Dear SasukexSakura-Lover:**

Thanks for reviewing, I love the song but the best version is the DJ Boonie version, Martina Mcbride the singer, has too deep of a voice for me, but everyone has their opinions. )

**Dear Jill-kun:**

Actually, I just noticed I didn't give her a age hehe, I would say 13-14ish. D It will have a continuation, here is the second chapter, hope its everything you expect, thanks for your review.

**Dear Saku Kaka:  
**Thank you for your review, I hope this chapter, answers your question. Hehe.

**Dear Princess Bhria:  
**Here is your long awaited update! P Thanks for your review.

**Dear Miname Mira:**

Thank you for your review, I hope things are smoothing out in your life, if my story describes your life, I cry for you, as I cry for the last chapter of my story, while writing it...

**NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

She wakes up, she sees the light, 'Could this be?' she thinks.  
She see's the bright yellow sun emitting from the window, a

"Sakura!" Naruto cries, as she wakes up, after Sasuke told them all, they wanted to wait for Sakura to awake, and be safe.

"Hi Naruto" she speaks weakly.

"It was so great, Sasuke caught you on time" Sai smiles, walking into the room, in his hands a flower, a picture, and some food.

"Aww Sai, you shouldn't have." Sakura mumbled slowly.

"Sasuke had to go somewhere today, he'll be here soon, anyways now that we know your okay, we skipped the first 2 periods already, Sakura, is it alright if we leave? Sasuke will be here soon" Sai asks her.

"Yes, I'll be fine" she says.

As the 2 walk out, she thinks, 'I'm so glad that I finally found, true friends'

_Flashback_

_  
Sakura walks back from class after throwing away Yumi her best friend's junk._

_"Thank you Sakura" Yumi replies bitterly._

_Sakura shudderes but she looks at Yumi, smiling slowly._

_"You know Sakura, remember, if you don't do as I say, I'll leak out your little secret.." Yumi continued._

_"No, please don't." Sakura called._

_"Well then, you better -"_

_End Of Flashback_

Soon she falls asleep, waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her.

In her dreams, she looks upon the light, seeing happy illusions, that would never come true...

Soon a knock on the door is heard, waking her up. She replies slowly, "Come in"

An onyx eyed, raven haired teen walks in.

"So, how've you been Saki?" he askes her gently.

"Fine, thanks." she smiles slowly.

_**Ive been waiting for a long time**_

_**For someone who can make my dreams come true**_

_'Even thought he hasn't been with me for a long time, I still feel like I've known him since forever, he's helped me gone through so little, though it feels like so much..'_

'Feelin like she hasn't done enough for the people around her, she still cares so much, people around her pity her, she feels like a burden, just one huge burden! She quietly holds back the tears, not letting Sasuke see her in this stage of her life.

_**You've been with me for a long time**_

_**Helpin' me through all that I have gotten through**_

Sasuke smirks seeing her tears, he wipes away the tears with his soft, kind fingers, gently.

"It's alright to cry, really it truly is" he says, she smiles back gratefully, to have such a gentle, kind, yet brave knight in shining armor.

"Thank you Sasuke..." she comments, hugging him, taking him by surprise.

In a gentle soothing voice, he replies, "If you ever need someone to hold you tight, I'm here for you, I'll take care of anything you'll ever need"

"You make all things right Sasuke" she says, soon drifting off to a quiet peaceful slumber.

_**You make all the right things**_

_**You do for me boy & you know that I love you**_

_**Ill take care of anything you'll ever need**_

_**  
**_He smiles, staying there a bit longer, studying her pale creamy reflection. The perfection of her silky, strawberry blonde hair, reflected into the sun, a beam of light crashed onto the cherry blossom colored hair, he smiles, giving her a kiss on the cheek, and leaving her there, setting her on the bed.

"There's no need to be lonely, 'cuz I got you" he whispers gently, before closing the door.

_**OOOHHHH! When your all by youself baby**_

_**I got you,**_

_**If you need someone to call baby,**_

_**I got you,**_

_**There's no need to be lonely**_

_**I got you,**_

_**And I know that you got me too boy**_

_**When you smile at me it makes me weak**_

_**I can count on you boy to be there when im falling**_

_**I didn't have to change for you to see**_

_**That nothing can ever come between you and me**_

_**I need you for who you are...**_

As she lays asleep, she smiles happily, she has her prince, she has friends, she should be grateful, and she way, she wasn't lonely, she has everything she wants, she feels bad for the people dying every 5 seconds, knowing as her lay limp on a hospital bed, isn't so bad. But she, she stills wants to become a doctor, she wants to save others lives, cause she wants to be there, so another person can have the same vision, she is having now... But what if something comes in the way? As Sakura, dreams, she sees flashbacks, flashbacks of her past... Believe, love, smile. Those are the words, that give her... hope. She lies happily..

_**: : : : There is the end of Hurt Inside's 2nd chapter! : : : :**_

_**Continuation Expectations: 20 reviews.**_

_**If not exceeded by August 1st 2008, I will continue at that date. **_

_**Reviews: Welcome but not required.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**-Sasura**_


	3. Author Note

**Discontinued/On Hold**

I'm very sorry for doing this, but after I had rejoined I saw I had so many incomplete stories. I don't think I have the time to finish them all so...

So Bubble Book, The Not So Perfect Vacation, Yakumo The Blazing Wing, and Help? will all be discontinued/on hold. But will stay up for you to read and enjoy as it is. If I get enough requests (5-10+) I will continue the requested story.

The main stories I will be continuing are, Konanchan My Rose, Dodobird Memories, and Hinaella.

By the way, Hurt Inside will be the most updated.

Since I have been holding everyone up so long in suspense.

Expect chapters coming up soon and spam of "Sasura Has A New Story/Chapter!" readers!

Thank you for being so understanding when I had quit, and let you all down.

But now I'm back, and hoping to make up for it all!

-Sasura


	4. Meet Meili

**Hurt Inside**

Wow, I feel so strange, updating like this...

I have yet to get back into the routine of fanfiction writing.

Though I'm back and ready to go!

So please enjoy the fourth chapter of Hurt Inside!

-Love Sasura

**Bold = Important**

_Italics = Thoughts_

Underline = Quotes

_**Bold + Italics + Underline = Flashback**_

_**Bold + Italics = Songs**_

**SASUXSAKUSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKU**

Sasuke POV

I was driving through the roads on 5th Avenue, it was a pleasant afternoon, but when the girl most important to me was in the hospital... My mood was as cold, and icy as the teeth of a snow blizzard with chilling winds, blowing snow, and frozen ice particles flying around.

"YO TEME!" hollered my dumb best friend Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Dobe." I greeted him with an icy glare.  
"How is Saku-chan?!?!" Naruto asked loudly.

"She's... she's..." I was at a lost of words.

_'How can I tell him? It's too heartbreaking... But he's Sakura's friend, I have to tell him.' _

"Teme, tell me..." he growled with impatientness.

"She's well... She's fine okay?!" I stuttered out.

_'Why do I stutter like this when I speak about Sakura? Why do flutterflies fill my heart when I speak of her? Has she really changed my character this much?'_

"Okay!" Naruto grinned, and went back to being cheerful. God was he ever a clueless punk.

I didn't feel like hanging around any longer. As soon as I saw Naruto disappear to greet his girlfriend Hinata, I walked away, hands in my pockets.

_'Why is Kami-sama, taking Sakura away from me?'_

_**Flashback**_

_**"Hello there, young lad" Dr. Tsunade greeted me, and she walked in.**_

_**"I need to give Sakura some shots, and blood tests." she added.**_

_**"Alright, I was just planning to go now anyways." I told her.**_

_**"Wait!" she called after me.**_

_**"Listen you, and listen carefully." she suddenly looked serious and worried.**_

_**"Does Sakura have any family?" Dr. Tsunade asked me.**_

_**"No... They were all killed, let me tell you, Her friends and I are the closest to her." I told her.**_

_**"Okay, well since you're here, I'll let you know on this.."**_

_**"Sakura has a bad condition of skin cancer. She's very skilled at hiding it as I can see, but from my X-Rays I had taken the day she had gotten to the hospital she has several large red, blue, and black bruises, with tons of tiny red bumps, and she seemed to have a few moles the diameter of a pencil top.**_

_**I used the table beside me for support.**_

_**"My god..." I thought out loud.**_

_**"Yes, my god is right... Poor Sakura, may not have more then a week to live." Dr. Tsunade agreed sadly.**_

_**"Well thank you Dr. Tsunade, have a nice day." I said, as I scribbled out a check of $50 000.**_

_**"Lad, what is that check for?" Dr. Tsunade asked.**_

_**"To help you save Sakura's condition, and to help you with your other patients if you have left over, and in general just for you. I'll be back tomorrow after school." I called, as I shut the door, leaving the check on the table.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

After that damned thought, I closed my eyes, and went to my locker. Entering my combination was easy stuff, I memorized it instantly, I took out my guitar and went to my private spot of the school roof.

Throwing a rope up the chimney of the school, I expertly climbed the roof to the top.

Whenever I was having a bad day, I'd come up here and sing.

(A/N: This is my own made up song. I may post a video of it on Youtube sometime... When I get my new microphone.)

_**I was given the chance**_

_**To make things right**_

_**But I didn't understand**_

_**Why I couldn't light**_

_**The soul of your heart**_

_**I think I understand now**_

_**I didn't understand **_

_**When we were 5 years old**_

_**Nothin' appeared wrong**_

_**'Cause it wasn't wrong**_

_**Anytime at all **_

_**Before!**_

_**Why has life changed?**_

_**Why has things changed?**_

_**Nothing needed to change.**_

_**At all.**_

_**Life was perfect **_

_**When we were 5 years old**_

As I finished strumming the last notes of my mini song the bell rang.

I quickly consulted the memorized picture of my schedule in my mind.

"After lunch is... English with Kurenai-sensei."

**SASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKU**

**TIME SKIP!**

**ENGLISH CLASS**

"Class, we have a new student." Kurenai clapped to get our attention.

"Her name is Meili Higurashi, Meili-san will you please introduce yourself?"

"Hai!" she smiled obediently.

"My name is Meili Higurashi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I love gymnastics, singing, dancing, and acting. My dream is to be an olympics gymnastics person, a singer, dancer or actress!"

_'This girl reminds me of Sakura.'_ I thought with sad eyes.

_'Like when we were still 5 years old... way back then, before all this started.'_

"Very well, Meili-san, you can sit beside Sasuke-san over there. Sasuke-san please raise your hand." Kurenai-sensei sighed tiredly.

Her eyes travelled over to the said boy, who raised his hand.

She look at him curiously, and quickly turned away.

"Alright." Meili smiled, as she walked over to her desk.

Meili had jet black hair down to her back, and side bangs that she pulled up with a cherry blossom clip. Her eyes were deep black. Like his. She wore a tight pair of skinny jeans, and a navy blue tanktop, with a short, mini-white shirt on top. She wore dark red high heels of at least 3 inches. She was gorgeous in her own simple, glamorous way... Just like Sakura.

As Meili walked over to her desk, she instantly pulled out her books, and supplies, and began for the class. She didn't even stop to look at me.

_'She's hot and she isn't a fangirl..' _ I thought.

_'I should ask her out, it's not like I'm cheating on Sakura or anything... I mean like, Sakura and I aren't even dating. So why do I feel like I'm betraying her? Well maybe it's just because we've been great friends for so long that I feel this way... Nevermind that, I'll just ask her out. Sakura will surely approve of her.' _I continued my thoughts.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Please read page 56, as Romeo, with Meili doing Juliet."

"Uhh, where are we?" I asked.

Meili leaned over to me, and flipped some pages, and pointed to the third paragraph, and quietly leaned back to her desk.

"Thanks.." I whispered. I felt my heart beating.

"You're welcome." she smirked.

"Romeo romeo where art thou Romeo?!" wailed Meili as she played the part of Juliet so realistically.

Soon English class was over.

Time to visit Sakura... Wait no. I had to ask Meili out first.

"Wait. Meili." I called out to her, as I grabbed her arm.

"Whats up?" she greeted my casually.

"Uhh.... w-w-w-w-wanna g-g-go-o-o out on a datewithme?" I asked her quickly.  
"Sure, I'm free today, wanna go now?" she asked me, linking arms.

"Okay, common." I told her.

We walked down the halls together, whispers filled the airs of:

"Sasuke.. I thought he was with Sakura?!?" his friends gasped, in surprise.

"Aww, Meili-chan is taken already! Uchiha gets all the girls." Meili's fanboys growled.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn. Sasuke is taken!!" my fangirls howled.

"Sa-" Meili started.

"Don't worry, just ignore them love." I whispered gently to her.

"Alright" she smiled, leaning into his chest.

As Meili and I approached the parking lot, I opened the back seat for myself and Meili. Mybutler James was there today with the Limo. James was going to get himself some new decoration for this room in the Uchiha Manor.

"Oh my god Sasuke.." Meili stuttered.

"This is amazing!" she cried out.  
"Yeah, I know.." I told her.

"Sasuke!" James exclaimed, finishing the last adjustments of his Gucci sunglasses.

"You finally got a date?" James smiled, leaned back to ruffle my hair.

I chuckled, "Yeah, her name is Meili. She's amazing." I whispered the last part, so nobody but I could hear.

James grinned.

"So where will it be?" James asked casually now.

"Where do you want to go Meili?" I asked her.

"Can we go to the mall hun?" she replied.

"Sure. Konoha Shopping Center please James." I told my butler.

The rest of the car ride was silent, other then the occasional whispers I sent to her, asking her if she was comfortable. I didn't want to screw up my first ever date.

As soon as we got there, Meili exclaimed loudly. "MY GOD ITS SO HUGE!!!!!"

"Yeah I know right? Wait haven't you ever been here?" I asked her.

"Nope, never. I always go to small, cheap shopping malls, because my family isn't exactly rich." Meili answered quietly.

I decided to cheer her up. "Well good for you, that you're with THE Uchiha Sasuke, and I am very rich. I'll buy you tons of stuff sweetie." I told her.

I didn't know why I was acting so kind to someone I just met today.

Maybe because she reminded me so much about Sakura.

"Uhh, still here?" James teased with a coy smile.

"Oh right James... Uhh you can go get groceries and stuff. We'll meet you out at the limo when we're done, and help ourselves in. I have the key. Meet us there at 6:00 PM on the dot, you hear me?" I told him, chuckling at my master-sounding orders. But hey, I was his master!

We went to several shops, and in about an hour or so, we bought at least 10 bag fulls of jewelery, clothing, nail polish, lip stick, eye liner, mascara, and eyeshadow. We also bought at least 60 magazines. I just realised it was 5:50 PM.

"Wow Meili, you shop a lot hun." I said, panting as I held her bags.

"I'm sorry. Maybe we should go now.." she smiled.

"Alright, if that's what you want though." I smirked.

"Nah, I'm getting bored now. I bought at least 60 magazines, and 10 bag fulls of jewlery, clothing, nail polish, lip stick, eye liner, mascara, and eyeshadow." she replied.

"Alright, let's go." I told her, as she followed me out of the mall.

When we got to the parking lot, James was casually humming a tune to the radio. When he saw us, he quickly unlocked the doors to the limo.

"How was your date?" He asked casually.

"It was great!" Meili sighed happily.

"Yeah, I had a good time." I told James.

Truthfully I really did.

_'I think I did pretty well for my first date.'_

"Where do you live Meili?" James asked her.

"1285 E. 60th Ave." Meili replied.

"Alright" he smiled, and hit the gas.

The car zoomed off to Meili's house.

When we got to Meili's house.

"My house isn't that nice is it?" she frowned sadly.

"It doesn't matter love." I replied.

Her house was very small about only 2 bedrooms.

It looked old, it was all shades of blue.

The paint looked like it was flaking, and was chipped at some places.

_'Poor Meili.' _I thought.

She continued. "I had a great time Sasuke, thanks so much for taking me out." Meili smiled with a small blush.

"I love you." she continued, she leaned forward to kiss me, as I did for her. It was passionate. She smelled of vanilla and blueberries, a scent I loved. My arms were wrapped around her waist, as her arms wrapped around my neck. We stayed like that for 4 minutes until we had to break apart for air.

"Love ya too Meili, good night." I whispered with a small smile as her mother opened the door.

As I walked down her driveway back to the limo. I had a fuzzy feeling inside.

_'What is this feeling?' _I wondered.

_'Could it be... love?' _

**SASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKU**

Meili POV

"Meili-chan!" my mother called out to me.

"Yes mother?" I smiled.  
"Soo... how did your date go with the Uchiha boy?" my mother asked.

"It was great, though Mom I don't think we should use him for his money..." I whispered, quietly.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Meili-chan, your father left us, he took all our money, he took away our hearts." Meili's mother told her.**_

_**"Mother what do you mean?" I asked her.**_

_**"I'm going to use all my money to transfer you to Konoha High, and you are requested to when you find a boy named Uchiha Sasuke, act casual around him, and get him to like you. We need his money, so we can be rich, and beautiful. After what your father has done to us, we need all the money we can get." Meili's mother smiled sadly.**_

_**"I will do it Mother, just for us."**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_'It was such a long time ago since Michelle and Melissa died.'_

_**Flashback**_

_**"I want a divorce!" Meili's father cried.**_

_**"No! What about our children, what about our life? What about your promise?!" Meili's mother frowned sadly.**_

_**"Then let them die!" Meili's father growled.**_

_**He took out a pocket knife from his messenger bag from his work place, and aimed it as poor Michelle. Michelle was so startled she couldn't even respond to it, nonetheless dodge. Though Melissa the smarter, more alert twin pushed her twin aside, taking the pocket knife through her lungs.**_

_**"Daddy... Stop this now." she whispered before falling into the darkness of death.**_

_**"Now Michelle, my dear child it's your turn." Meili's father sneered.**_

_**He took out some poison needles, and threw them at her.**_

_**No one was there for her this time. She took the needles directly into her heart.**_

_**"Stop it now Daddy. Please... Spare... Meili...." she gasped sadly.**_

_**Respecting his daughters wishes he stopped and pointed a knife at Meili and her mother.**_

_**"I want a divorce, don't you ever come back! From this moment on I don't know you!"**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Meili-chan, you need to do this... For us." Meili's mother spoke softly.

"Fine. Please excuse me." Meili whispered, as she walked up to her room.

_'What should I do? I can't use such a kind person for just money, but I don't know what posessed my dad to do such a thing to our family. He betrayed us all.' _

Her bedroom consisted of pink walls, brown bed with cream colored pillows and sheets, a gray-ish lavender desk for homework, a lamp and a picture turned down.

She turned off the lights, and lay down in her comfortable bed, and reached to the turned down picture. She stared at it for a while.

In there was a picture of her at 7 years old, standing in between her mother and father. Michelle in her father's arms, and Melissa in her mother's.

She turned the picture down, and rolled to her side. She stared into her pink color walls, and she soon closed her eyes, and fell into a peacefull slumber.

**SASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASU**

Currently at Konoha Hospital.

Sakura Haruno lay in her hospital bed, she slowly ate her dinner of garlic bread, and baked potatoes. She put the tray on her table top, and attempted to fall back asleep. But she couldn't. She was too worried.

_'Where is Sasuke?' _she thought sadly.

Dr. Tsunade entered the room.

"Dr. Tsunade, is Sasuke here yet?" Sakura asked in a worried tone.

"Not yet, don't worry, maybe he'll come tomorrow. He probably was busy, now you try and get some shut eye okay?" Dr. Tsunade smiled like a mother tenderly treating her daughter's ouchies.

Sakura was still worried.

But she soon fell asleep, praying to Kami-sama he was okay.

**SASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKUXSASUXSAKU**

That's the end of Ch. 4 of Hurt Inside!

Whoot, I think this is my longest chapter I have ever made for any story at all.

YAY! CHA!

I hope you enjoyed this.

R&R Please and thank you.

-Love Sasura


	5. Daisuke's The Dude

**Hurt Inside**

**Chapter 5: Out of the Hospital**

**

* * *

  
**

_Beep _

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

"Sakura, I think you're ready to leave the hospital," Lady Tsunade smiled.

"Ah... thank you Tsunade," Sakura replied, she got off the hospital bed, bowed to Tsunade, and walked away slowly.

"Wait Sakura!" Tsunade called, as Sakura just left the door.

Sakura came rushing back in, "Yes?"

"Is there anyone who can pick you up?" Tsunade asked.

"Umm yes... I'll call Sasuke now... Um, may I use the hospital phone?" Sakura asked.

"You may," Tsunade replied.

Sakura walked to the phone quickly and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Yo," Sasuke said.

"Hi Sasuke... It's Sakura," she said weakly.

"Sakura? How are you?" Sasuke replied anxiously.

"What?" Sakura asked. It was hard to hear, it sounded like he was out somewhere..

"SASUKE LOVE LETS GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL OF LOVE!" a mysterious voice called from the other line.

"Sasuke, who was that?" Sakura whispered faintly.

"I'm Meili, Sasuke's GIRLFRIEND," Meili cackled.

"Oh, I'm Sakura nice to meet yo-" Sakura started.

Then the line went dead.

Sakura sighed with annoyance, "Lady Tsunade, I think I'll have to stay a bit longer. Sasuke's out with his... girlfriend," she spat out.

"That Sasuke..." Tsunade remarked.

"Wait! I think I know someone I can call. He's my cousin's best friend --- Daisuke. I'm sure he wont mind giving me a lift," she smiled brightly. Daisuke.. He was so sweet, charming and he would never stand anyone up.. Like Sasuke.

"Go ahead and use the phone," Tsunade chuckled.

"Hello Daisuke?" Sakura said, after she dialed his number.

"Hey there, who is this?" Daisuke replied, in his gentle yet firm voice.

"Sakura," she replied weakly.

"Oh Saku! How are you?" Daisuke grinned through the phone.

"Not so well honestly. I'm at the Konoha Hospital, do you think you could pick me up?"

"Um sure I guess. I don't have any plans. Sit tight, I'll be there soon," Daisuke assured her.

"Okay thanks Daisuke, bye," Sakura said, smiling.

"No probs. See ya," Daisuke laughed.

**

* * *

**

In a matter of minutes, Daisuke was here.

"Hey Saku, you don't look so well," Daisuke said, chuckling. "What'd you get yourself into this time?"

Sakura shifted her weight foot to foot, "I'll tell you on the car ride home."

Daisuke noticed her uncomfortable-ness, and dropped the subject.

He held open the hospital door for her, and they went out to his... Stretch limo!

"Woah Daisuke.." Sakura said, admiring the long stretch limo.

"I thought you'd know a guy like me, could afford fancy rides Saku," Daisuke grinned.

"Oh yeah! You're part of the famous Ichigo clan! Daisuke Ichigo!" Sakura laughed.

Daisuke joined her laughter.

"Saku, it's been a long time since we hung out, so tell me what's been happening in your life!" Daisuke smiled gently.

"Well it's been hectic alright," Sakura sighed.

"Hey, you know something? I heard my parents saying they would transfer me to your school," Daisuke exclaimed, snapping his fingers.

"Oh that's awesome!" Sakura smiled, as she gave him a hug.

Daisuke blushes over a million shades of red, "Um... Yeah... Well uh... I have something to confess Saku,"

"What?" Sakura asked, taken back.

"I kinda always liked you. Like like... You were there, when no one else was. I love you?" he whispered.

"Oh Daisuke, you are so sweet... I ... love you you too. You're here for me now, and I can rely on you," she smiled, snuggling into his chest.

"Saku..." Daisuke smiled slowly, looking down at the angel he was with.

**

* * *

**

Uh oh. What's gonna happen? Sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
